Stories that deserve to be told
by Minerva Andromeda
Summary: Every character has a voice, something to tell the world...if you just give them the chance to do it. Short stories about the Harry Potter characters.
1. Guilty

Hi! Ok, this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I publish. They are just short stories about the characters, things we have not read in the books or seen in the movies and I thought it would be nice to write.

Here you have the first and, as you can see, it is called "Guilty".

By the way, I speak Spanish, so English is a foreing language to me...I did my best, but tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or something.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making money with this, I'm just writing for fun.

Enjoy! :) And review, please!

**

* * *

**

**Guilty**

When he saw them, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying. All of them were laying there, one next to the other, with pale faces and lifeless, empty eyes. They were dead. And it was his fault.

He was the one who hadn't surrendered, who hadn't fought enough. And because of that, fifty people had died; fifty friends, brothers, fathers and sons. He felt as if he had killed them.

Harry had to bite his own tongue until he hurt himself, so he would not scream while he stared at the empty eyes of Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and so many others who had given their lives to save the Wizarding World…to save him.

He had never felt worse.

Beside him, Ron was trying not to cry. Hermione was pale and her hand was entwined with his, comforting him, supporting him.

But nobody understood how Harry felt.

He had killed those people. It was his fault.

And he would never forgive himself for that.


	2. Crazy

Hi, there! Second story, YAY! :) I hope you liked the first one and you keep reading!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling!

Oh, and thanks to Magical Moonshine, the first reviewer of this story. Thank you so much! :)

Enjoy! And review too! :)

**

* * *

**

**Crazy**

People think Luna Lovegood is crazy… that has lost her mind. She knows she hasn't. She always says that to herself when somebody calls her Looney Lovegood. But it is true Luna is special, because she has something not many have.

She believes.

Luna believes in things she cannot see or touch... things she'll never know or find. Sometimes it is strange, funny and weird. People laugh when she says she believes in Heliopaths and that Cornelius Fudge killed goblins.

But Luna is not crazy and she never was. She has her own way to see the world and those who live in it.

She never doubted Dumbledore or Harry because they were going through the same thing she had to endure every day of her life.

People think Luna Lovegood is crazy. She never tells them she's not, it is enough for her to know it herself.


	3. Innocence

Third story! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to Magical Moonshine and ownhappyday for reviewing!

Enjoy, review, and thank you for reading! :)

**

* * *

Innocence**

He was freezing. The screams of the other prisoners filled his ears and made him shiver. They had gone mad, and not even one of them remembered who he used to be.

In a way, he himself didn't remember.

But Sirius knew that he was not like them, that he was innocent.

Nothing had ever hurt him more that having been called 'traitor'.

He would have never betrayed James, never! He'd died, yes, death was better.

That rat had done it. He had sold them to Voldemort, he was the real murderer!

And Sirius did not understand why nobody could see that.

An innocent man had to pay for someone else's crimes. Twelve years in Azkaban…anyone would have though he had already gone mad as the others.

But he hadn't. Not yet.

Because he knew he was innocent, and he would not have to wait long to get his revenge.

Or so he thought.


	4. Someone

Ok...fourth story! :) I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for reviewing and helping! Thank you so, so much!

Read, enjoy and review if you like it! :)

**

* * *

**

**Someone**

Peter Pettigrew had never been brave; he had always had two friends who were better and stronger than him. He was someone else's shadow and nobody ever paid attention to him, because Sirius and James were more important. Even Remus was better.

But Peter proved to be different from what they all had thought.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named became stronger than ever, and he was scared. So he did it.

Sometimes, Peter remembers James and Lily. He sees their faces, their smiles and realizes that they loved him. And he loved them back, too, of course he did. But his own life was more important to him.

He doesn't think he's a traitor; he just wanted to save himself! The Order of the Phoenix was going to lose, their fight didn't make sense! Nobody would survive that war.

While he gave Voldemort the information, Peter hoped that James and Lily would step aside and let Him kill the boy. He was just that, after all, a child! Maybe they wouldn't fight.

But he never really believed that. They were Lily and James; those two never gave up!

And when he knew they were dead and Sirius found him in that street…he had to kill those poor _muggles_ although he didn't want to. The Dark Lord had forced him to, it hadn't been his idea.

Even today, Peter is not convinced of having done the right thing.

He just wanted to be someone, after all, and now his friends aren't there to leave him behind.


	5. Goodbye

Story number five! :) This one is a little sad...well, which one isn't? I'm a drama lover :P

**Disclaimer: **As always, Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, who reviewed every chapter, and to everyone who alerted! Thank you, guys! :D

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Goodbye**

You were my brother, my friend, my twin.

Everybody mourns you. They miss your laugh, your face, your red hair. They miss your good mood, your cunning…even your pranks.

But nobody misses you like I do.

We had always been 'the Weasley twins'. We were geniuses, pranksters…

What are we when we're apart?

We are nothing.

I am nothing.

I lost a part of myself, of my mind and my heart.

Mom and Dad haven't smiled in weeks. No one has.

I know it isn't his fault, but I can't help hating him. We went to save him, Harry Potter. You ran to help Percy and in just one minute, my life was lost forever.

I never thought it would end like this. I always believed we would be together until the end, as brothers.

How wrong I was.

Nothing will ever be the same again. George Weasley will never be the same again.

Fred… you're gone.

And I couldn't even say goodbye.


	6. Who?

Sixth story! This one is sad, too...I hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **No, Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for the reviews and to everyone who read and alerted!

Read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

**Who?**

James Potter trusts his friends. He trusts Sirius, Remus and Peter, and he has put his life and his family's in their hands. The Marauders would never betray each other, would they?

Well, at least that's what he thinks. And so does Lily, of course.

Harry is sitting next to him on the couch, laughing of what he does with his wand. James laughs, too. The boy looks a lot like him, but has Lily's emerald eyes.

It seems like a normal night, like all others. Lily takes the boy to the bedroom and James stretches on the couch, leaving his wand there.

Then, he hears something, so he stays silent and listens carefully.

He never thought that what everybody feared would actually happen.

The door opens; he runs to the hall, scared, and forgets his wand on the couch. He's defenceless. Deep inside, he knows what he's going to see…he knows this is the end. But he is a true Gryffindor, and they never give up.

He is there, tall and hooded, holding his wand in his pale hands.

"Run, Lily!" James shouts. "It's him! Take Harry and leave! I'll stop him!"

Stop him? He knows he can't stop him, but he will fight until the end.

When he sees the green light in front of his eyes, a million thoughts run through his head. Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Peter, the Order…but the only thing he understands is a little, whispering voice saying: "Someone has betrayed me".

And James cannot disagree with it. His last thought before falling to the ground is:

"Who did it?"


	7. Mudblood

Another story! Ok...read and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **As I've told you before, Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, Chasing Ideas (who helped me a lot) and to everyone who alerted!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Mudblood**

_Mudblood. _

It is strange to think that just one word can change your entire life.

That is what happened to Hermione Granger.

When Draco Malfoy called her that, her world changed completely. She felt dirty, as if she had dust in her veins, instead of the red blood she had seen when she had cut herself with the knife while trying to cook.

From that moment on, Hermione felt ashamed.

Many students were muggleborns; she knew there was not reason to feel that way. But she did.

For just one moment, she wanted to rip her veins out, to show the world there was nothing wrong with her blood. It was red, just as Draco's.

"Look, Malfoy!" she wished to say "It is just like yours; why don't you understand?"

Hermione thought there was something wrong with her.

"Why do you keep calling me _mudblood_? What have I done? Am I really filth?"

She felt like it.

Time after time, she said to herself:

"_Mudblood_. You are a filthy _mudblood_."

She cried alone in her bedroom, late at night, when she thought nobody could see or hear her.

Her friends told her Malfoy was a rat, a coward…just a filthy little snake. Hermione wanted to believe that, but she felt ashamed.

She had never felt that way…and she hated it.

But everything changed when Bellatrix tortured her in the Malfoy mansion.

In that moment, Hermione knew she was special, a great witch.

And she felt proud of being a _mudblood_, very proud.

She promised to herself she'd never forget that.


	8. In the shadows

Another story! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine and Chasing Ideas for their reviews and support!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**In the shadows**

Living in the shadows is not an easy way to live. You are always ignored by all, the last one to do something, even between those who claim to be your friends.

I never exceeded in anything, because my brothers had already done it before. The five of them had achieved great things, while I could be just a poor imitation of them.

Sometimes, I even felt like I didn't matter at all.

Everybody eulogized the others because of their brain, their talent for Quidditch…but nobody ever saw Ron.

Was I that unimportant? Didn't I have something to show the world?

Not even my best friend let me go out of the shadows; he was famous, known by everyone in the Wizarding World. I never knew if that bothered him or not…I guess he didn't love it, although he always managed to get all the attention.

Even Hermione though he was better than me. She preferred staying with Harry Potter instead of going with me. Who wants stupid Ron when you can have the Boy-Who-Lived?

But, when I think about it, I don't see it that way. I do matter, although people don't say that to me. They need me, just as much as I need them.

However, Ron Weasley has always lived in the shadows.


	9. Free

Hi! Sorry for not updating earlier, it's just that I've been awfully busy with school... So, here's the next story; I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, Hogwarts Is Home, Chasing Ideas and PhsycoSweetness for reviewing! And, of course, thanks to all the people who put this story in Favourites or Alerts!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Free**

Dobby was a free house-elf. Harry Potter had freed him from his prison with the Malfoy family, which treated him like scum.

But he was not filth, no. Dobby was brave, even braver than many witches and wizards.

The other house-elves never understood him, although he had tried to explain them what it was like to be free.

In a way, Dobby liked being unique, different from the rest of the world.

Many people thought he was crazy, but he was as sane as any other elf.

Different doesn't mean bad, and he knew this better than anyone else in the world. He wanted to be free, to have a salary and even though he had thought he had lost it, he wanted dignity.

And he got it.

Dumbledore gave him a job in Hogwarts and he paid him, and Dobby liked it. But he never thought he would be a hero.

Actually, he became one.

He saved Harry Potter's life in the Malfoy Manor, when he and his friends were captured by Death Eaters.

Dobby died that day, but he died with a dignity and a pride not many had.

"Here lies Dobby, a free elf". That is what can be read on his tomb; people say Harry Potter himself buried him and wrote those words.

He did not get to know it, but Dobby, the house-elf, was a true hero. Every wizard knows his story, now.

He was a free elf.


	10. Pretty face

Hello! I can finally post the next story...I hope you enjoy this one and leave those amazing reviews that keep me writing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but the idea of this little stories is mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who put this in the Alerts or in Favourites. And thanks to Chasing Ideas as well, who gave me some good tips to improve my writing. I hope you all like this!

Read, enjoy and review, please!

* * *

**Pretty face**

"Beauty is just a mask to hide stupidity".

Gilderoy Lockhart didn't know how many times he had heard those words, and he thought they were a little offensive, as well.

He definitely had beauty, but he did not consider himself stupid.

Well, Gilderoy wasn't exactly brilliant, but even the dumbest person in the world has a talent.

And he was very good with Memory Charms.

Gilderoy was an excellent liar, too. He erased those wizards' memories and took their lives to turn himself into what he thought was a great sorcerer.

Actually, he was still stupid, but it was fame what mattered, wasn't it? The entire world thought he was the bravest man alive…

But he was not brave at all.

When he had to save that Weasley girl, trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, he ran away. If it hadn't been for those boys, Potter and the girl's brother, she would have died.

Gilderoy didn't want his lie to be discovered, so he decided to do something reckless. He tried to erase their memories…but in the end, he erased his own.

He lost himself that night. He forgot everything and became and empty being, just a pretty face to see, but never allowed to speak.

Although Gilderoy Lockhart kept his fame, he died without knowing why he was famous.

It never really bothered him, though…he was happy with signing autographs and receiving letters from his fans.

And when he passed away, he did it with a little mirror by his side.


	11. Lionheart

Hi! Here's another story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do while writing them...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine and Chasing Ideas for their reviews and constant support! You really help a lot!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Lion-heart**

Neville Longbottom lived just to please others.

At first, it was his grandmother, who wanted him to be the best wizard in the world.

His entire family expected that from him.

Then, it was his teachers. He exceeded in Herbology, but nothing else. Professor McGonagall did try to help him, but even though Neville pushed himself beyond his limits, it did not work.

Professor Snape enjoyed making fun of his constant failures, laughing whenever his potion turned orange instead of blue, or green when it was supposed to be yellow.

Neville felt terrible every time it happened.

No one had ever been proud of him, not even when he had gotten his letter. His grandmother always said he wasn't as good as his father had been.

And Frank and Alice Longbottom had been extraordinary wizards.

But there was a moment on Neville's life that changed him.

When he turned fifteen and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back, he fought against him.

He struggled against those who had tortured his parents to madness, and did everything he could to destroy the Ministry's lies.

From that moment on, Neville became the Gryffindor he was meant to be. He became a true hero and one of the best wizards in the world.

And for the first time, he felt proud of himself…and he did it until the day he died.


	12. The cat and the walrus

Hi there! I'm here to post the next story! Yes, I know the title is weird, but you'll see why it is called like that...

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine and Chasing Ideas, my two amazing reviewers who always help me improve my writing! Thank you!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**The cat and the walrus**

Minerva McGonagall sat in front of the muggles's house, watching carefully as he opened his door and walked to that moving thing he called "car". The man was fat, and his enormous moustache covered almost half of his face. She thought he looked like a walrus wearing a brown suit, but wondered if those animals could be as dumb as this man was.

She blinked one and licked her paw, acting just like any other cat would. Her tail swayed as she kept staring at the house. After a while, Minerva McGonagall thought about the events of last night.

She didn't believe them…she didn't _want _to believe them. How could Lily and James Potter be dead? It seemed impossible!

But still, she knew there rumours were true.

She turned her head to stare at the house again, where the woman with the long neck was cleaning. The child looked like a pig and he did not stop shouting for almost an hour.

Minerva couldn't believe Harry Potter would be going to live there, with those muggles.

Time went by, and the cat sat there, licking its paw once in a while, still keeping its eyes fixed upon the house. The walrus returned in his moving piece of metal, but he had a strange expression on his face. Had he found out about what had happened? No… muggles never saw anything.

As the walrus entered the house, Minerva McGonagall thought of the small kid that would go to live with the creatures she was observing.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to ask for justice.

The walrus did not know that his normal and perfect live would be changed soon.


	13. Eternal memories

Hi! I know this one is really short, but I thought it was better this way...the next one will be longer, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine and Chasing Ideas! Your reviews make my day, seriously! Thank you!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Eternal memories**

Percy Weasley would never forget the Battle of Hogwarts. He tried hard to do it, but he just couldn't erase those memories. He remembered it even eighteen years later, married, with children and when he was starting to get bald.

During that battle, he had returned to the Weasley family, desperate for forgiveness. He had fought with them against the Death Eaters, who ruled the Wizarding World. Percy had felt like hero for a few minutes…

But that same battle had destroyed his family.

Many years later, Percy hated himself for not having been able to save Fred, and lived wondering if his brother was the right one to die, and not himself.

After all, who had been a selfish idiot? Percy had, not Fred.

But…he couldn't have done anything against that explosion caused by Rookwood, could he? Still, if he had just pushed Fred…

It was not his fault; he was trying to convince himself of that.

Percy took off his glasses and cleaned them. He sighed.

He knew he would never forget that night. He would always remember, every day of his life, the Battle of Hogwarts.


	14. Madness

Hi, there! I'm sorry I didn't update last week...I have been awfully busy with school and I had to sing in a theatre, so I had to rehearse a lot. This week and the last have been terrible; I've had so many tests that I can't even remember anything, so I forgot about Fanfiction and this stories. Sorry again! I promise I'll try to update every week, but things are getting a little complicated...:S

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters of these stories.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for the reviews and help! I'm glad you came back from Rome :P And thanks to Chasing Ideas, as well, who gave me some very good tips and always helps me improve with the criticism :)

Read, enjoy and review!

Oh, I tried to make this story a little longer than the last one, but I'm not very happy with the result...(sigh)...I guess I didn't have a good day.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Madness**

Pain.

Fear.

Anger.

They both knew there was no way to escape.

Frank and Alice Longbottom screamed when the Cruciatus Curse hit their bodies, making them feel something they had never felt before.

The pain was unbearable.

The world seemed to vanish; nothing else mattered, because they could not think about anything that wasn't the torture they were enduring.

"Help me" Alice thought, while her eyes were shut and filled with unshed tears. "Somebody, please, help me"

No one came. No one knew what was happening to them.

And then…there was nothing.

Emptiness.

There was no pain, no fear…nothing.

Just nothing.

Where were they? Who were they?

They did not know.

They didn't remember anything, they didn't know anything.

Where was the pain? It had gone away… Why?

And who were those people dressed in black? Why were they laughing?

What had happened?

Frank blinked. Alice hummed a soft tune she had once heard, or so she thought.

Their lives had been completely destroyed.

They never again remembered who they once were.


	15. Fighter

Hello, my readers! How are you? I feel like writing today...I got inspiration, although I don't exactly know why. So...here's the next story. Yes, I know...some of you asked me to write about Draco and I really wanted to do so but there's a little problem. I saw "A Very Potter Musical" a few days ago...I think that sort of explains everything. I can't write about Draco because I imagine him crawling in the floor...it affected me XD So today I brought you a story about Marlene McKinnon...:P

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter is not mine.

Special thanks to: Magical Moonshine, Chasing Ideas, Caroline Ella, Rhi, and the potter family for reviewing!

Sorry...it's short, I know. Please, don't hit me! Next one will be longer, I promise! *hides behind the wall*

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Fighter**

The sun is setting, and the stars begin to shine. They have always been a symbol of hope, of that even in the darkest times, there is light.

But not for Marlene, she knows this is the end.

Marlene McKinnon is an extraordinary witch, everybody says so, and she herself believes it. But that won't save her now…not when everything is lost.

The bangs on the door have become stronger. They are out there, they have come. Marlene wonders who will be doing the dirty job this time. Are they the Lestranges, the Malfoys? Or is it somebody else?

The Order of the Phoenix can't help her or her family; they will die. But they fought with Dumbledore; they fought against the Death Eaters. They are heroes.

None of the McKinnons regrets doing it; they know they did the right thing to do.

The door opens and Marlene prepares herself to fight against them, without hesitation.

She knows her story won't be forgotten.

There's a flash of green light…and so passes Marlene McKinnon.


	16. Trapped

Hi, there! How are you, my readers? I'm very happy to post this new story...I hope you all like it! It's about Sirius, I love to write about him!

If you want me to write about a certain character, just tell me! I promise Draco and Ginny will be coming soon!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine, of course.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who read last one and the others. Oh, and to Chasing Ideas, as well, who always helps me improve.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Trapped**

He never thought he would see the house again, that place where all his nightmares had come true. He never thought he would have to endure his mother's screams, although she was already dead.

And he hated it.

Sirius hated everything related to his family, to those filthy snakes he had had to call 'mother' and 'father'. Regulus hadn't been better than them…he had been a Death Eater; he deserved everything that had happened to him.

But they were all dead and the only thing that reminded him of his past was Kreacher, the old house-elf, who adored Sirius' dead mother.

But he still felt trapped.

He had spent twelve years in Azkaban just to be forced to hide in the place he hated the most.

"These are Dumbledore's orders", they all said.

Gryffindors didn't hide and wait for someone else to do the hard work. Sirius was desperate for an adventure!

But he obeyed the old headmaster's orders, although he did not know why.

The black walls seemed to close around him; the dust in the air and Kreacher's soft growls were going to drive him crazy. But there was something he hated more than any of those things.

Loneliness.

And that was everything he could find in that house.


	17. Happy ending

Hi! Here you have Ginny's story, finally! I hope you all like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine, the potter family and kitty-whiskers for reviewing!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Happy ending**

"Stop dreaming, girl. You'll never have him".

How many times have I heard those words? I really can't remember… I've lost count.

They used to say dreams can't come true, that you never get what you want. They crushed my hopes, because nobody believed I could have him, that I was good enough for him.

Sometimes, I felt like I was nothing. Did he ever see me?

I loved him…with all my heart, but they all laughed about it. Why couldn't my dream come true?

"Fangirls never get their happy ending".

Was it true? It seemed it was, at least to me.

Ginny Weasley wasn't good enough for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…but I loved him.

At first, it was just admiration, but then it bloomed into something else, something that scared me. I didn't know what I was feeling, until the day I looked at his green eyes and realised I loved him.

It hurt to see him with other girls, always hidden in the shadows because I meant nothing to him.

But, in the end, my dream came true.

He finally saw me, and he loved me as much as I loved him.

Actually, fangirls can get their happy endings.

I did.


	18. Monster

Hello! Today I decided to bring you a story about Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort. I hope you all like it! I enjoyed writing this one, it was quite...different.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to the potter family for reviewing and to Magical Moonshine! :)

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Monster**

A young boy sat alone in his bedroom, staring out the window at the snow-covered street. The orphanage was silent, everyone else was asleep.

_You, monster!_

He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands; he didn't want to hear those voices, they weren't real!

_You killed my bunny! Monster, monster, monster! MONSTER!_

"Stop!" he shouted.

They hated him, he knew it. They feared him. The other boys knew he could do things they couldn't and that scared them.

And he hurt them.

Whenever someone did something to him, he got revenge, always. He had killed Billy's bunny and destroyed Amy and Dennis' lives, and it still wasn't enough. He wanted them to know the pain he suffered day after day.

Tom Riddle wanted to be someone, to be recognized and admired. He wished to be the best, the biggest, the strongest…

But what could he do? He was trapped in that orphanage.

_You are meant for great things, Tom. _

The snakes whispered things to him. They approached him, silently, and made him company when he was alone.

_You will be great, Tom. You will see; you are special. _

A young man stood right before his father's dead body, some years later, with a small smile on his face. Tom Riddle realised, in that same moment, he was meant for great things…great and terrible things.


	19. In peace

Hi! Today I brought you a story about Snape...I love him, he's one of my favourite characters, so it was really nice to write about him. Sorry I couldn't update last week...too much homework and tests :S.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for the reviews and to everyone who put this in the Alerts/Favourites!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**In peace**

The snake attacked the man dressed in black. Severus Snape knew, then, that his time had come.

Dying wasn't what bothered him the most, no. But he did hate being seen as a traitor and thinking that no one would ever know the true story.

To the entire world, he was the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore and had cut George Weasley's ear off, although he had been actually trying to save his life.

But Severus Snape wasn't a traitor, and he needed just one person to know it.

Then, Potter kneeled next to him. He seemed surprised, but Snape didn't care at all. His memories would be lost if someone didn't grab them; the entire story would be gone forever.

"Grab it" he managed to say.

His vision was blurry; the world was beginning to get dark.

But Severus Snape did not want to die without seeing for one last time, the eyes of his beloved Lily.

"Look at me" he told Potter.

The boy did. Green eyes stared into his black ones, reminding him of how Lily used to look at him…of how the only woman loved had smiled at him during his childhood.

That was the last thing he saw before his heart stopped beating.

You could say Severus Snape died in peace.


	20. Smile

Hello! Sorry about the delay...I was really busy, but now Winter Holidays have arrived! YAY!

I went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 a few days ago...I'm blown away :P So while I was watching the part of the Battle of Hogwarts, this story popped out in my head. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for the reviews, and to everyone who put this story in Favourites or Alerts!

Reand, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Smile**

Not many people have that strange, and also annoying, ability to smile even when there is nothing to laugh about.

Fred Weasley was one of them.

He always found something funny, it didn't matter where he was or what he was doing. He made jokes about everything, when maybe no one else, not even his twin George, could.

That was one of his many talents, or so he said.

Fred usually had a smile on his face, he didn't care if it was a sunny or a rainy day…he just smiled. It's true, it annoyed a lot of people, but it also helped them.

His mother, Molly, had once said he had been born laughing, and that his first word had been "dungbomb".

He was even able to smile during the Battle of Hogwarts, although it wasn't really fun.

Before it began, he grabbed his twin and hugged him, while George patted him on the back.

"Be safe, brother" they said to each other.

But Fred wasn't that lucky.

The explosion caused by Rookwood pushed him against the wall and hit his head with the hard stone.

He wasn't afraid of death, but he feared for George, for Ronnie, for Ginny…were they safe? Were they hurt?

He thought about George, then, only a few seconds before falling into darkness. He would surely miss him, but he knew he was strong and would move on. But sill…they had always been Fred _and _George, and now there would only be George.

Fred Weasley died with the ghost of a smile on his face, proving that even in the saddest moments, there's something to laugh about.


	21. Broken

Hello! Sorry for not updating lately...I was just too busy and not in the best mood to write, so I apologize for it.

So, today I brought you all something special and different. This story is told from an Oc's point of view, but actually it can be included in the book, since this character doesn't have a name and I don't say which gender it is, so it could work for that scene during the Battle of Hogwarts when the bodies are taken to the Great Hall. You can imagine it however you want or you can even decide if this character applies to one of the canon characters.

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Magical Moonshie and charlie167 for reviewing! You're the best, guys!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Broken**

Destruction.

Death.

It was the worst sight I had ever seen. How many had died?

I had lost count…

But I only cared about her.

She was my little sister, my best friend. How could she be gone? She couldn't be dead, it was impossible!

I stroke her long, brown hair, while I whispered:

"Come back; you can't die, you can't leave me".

She didn't hear me, I think, for she didn't open her eyes.

Mum and Dad would be destroyed, I was sure. She had been the light in our family, that small sun that shone even in the darkest times.

I should have protected her, I should have been there!

Is life worth living when you have nothing to live for? Those wounds will never heal, it doesn't matter how much time passes, how many times you say to yourself that everything's alright, because it never is.

I was broken, just as many other who had lost people they loved.

I saw two young men with red hair, crying next to a woman who, I supposed, was their mother. I wondered who they had lost…maybe a father, a brother or a sister.

I didn't feel that lonely in that moment. Seeing people who are as broken as you are makes you think that you are not alone…that someone else in this world knows how you feel, how lost you seem to be.

The red-headed man kneeled next to his brother's body…he had lost a twin, I think, his other half. I recognized him, then, as George Weasley, or maybe Fred, I didn't know.

We were broken, perhaps forever, but we still had enough strength to fight against those who had murdered our beloved ones.

_We won't fall; we are strong…stronger than we ever were. _


	22. Poor Myrtle

Hi! I brought you a story about Moaning Myrtle...I just love her, isn't she amazing? Well, maybe not, but I love her! I hope you all like this story, I sort of like it.

**Disclaimer: **No, Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to Magical Moonshine for reviewing!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Poor Myrtle**

Moaning Myrtle, she is called.

That poor girl, with long hair and big, huge, glasses…they don't know other students used to make fun of her.

Poor Myrtle, she was always alone, hiding from the other boys and girls.

How many times had she cried in the bathroom? Nobody remembers, because nobody cared.

There are not many who know who Myrtle was, they just think she has always been in that bathroom in Hogwarts. They never think she was once a student like any other, who was unlucky enough to get killed by Slytherin's monster.

Poor Myrtle…poor, poor Myrtle.

It was Olive Hornby's fault that she died that day. She had been making fun of her, and she had hidden in the bathroom, crying.

And then, Tom Riddle had arrived. Myrtle didn't know him well, he was older and in Slytherin… He said something funny in a language she didn't know.

_Why can't they leave me alone?_

She went out to yell at him, but then…

She died.

Big, yellow eyes appeared in front of her, and suddenly she was dead. It had been really fast.

She will live forever in that bathroom, at Hogwarts. She will see things that those who still live won't.

She will always be Moaning Myrtle.

She will always be the poor Myrtle.


	23. Mistakes

Hello! Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Well, something weird happened to my Internet connection, so I couldn't do it, I apologise. I promise it won't happen again...I hope.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

Thanks to fierce amity for the review!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Mistakes**

Albus Dumbledore is a strange man. He has many secrets he never tells, and has seen and lived much. He has gone through so many things, some deadly and some happy, and he is still alive.

He knows he has made mistakes. He is human, of course he has! Humans are not perfect at all… But there is one mistake in particular that manages to haunt him, even so many years later.

He knows it was wrong, but he was young and wanted power. And Grindelwald told him they could get it; he told him they could get power by recovering the Deathly Hallows.

Albus followed him blindly, although his brother, Aberforth, constantly told him that something was wrong with him, that he should stay away from the young wizard.

But what did Aberforth knew? He was just a boy who liked goats, nothing else!

In the end, the common boy who liked goats was right, and the genius was wrong.

Albus can still remember that horrible day, in which his sister, Ariana, died. And he still blames himself for her death, because he knows it is his fault.

He should have protected them; he should have listened to his brother! But no, he was just too proud to do it.

Grindelwald hurt them. He hurt his family, and Albus had to stop him. Had he become like him? Had he become an evil wizard?

No, he had not. He tried to protect his brother and sister, but Ariana did not survive. He does not know why she died, but he thinks it's his fault.

_Ariana, Ariana, Ariana. _

The poor girl…she was innocent, she did not deserve something like that.

Aberforth rarely spoke to him again after that, and Albus could not blame him. He understood his brother's anger.

Albus Dumbledore is a strange man, who has made terrible mistakes in his life, but managed to fix them.

Well, most of them.


End file.
